


a nice cup of tea! (but it burns the way down)

by dontstraytoofar



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstraytoofar/pseuds/dontstraytoofar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The most common misconception Agent Carter that I’ve come to find, is that love makes you weak or susceptible to grief. The myth that love makes a person blind….but I’m not quite sure it does” </p><p>“It doesn’t you say?”</p><p>“No. Because you're quite the inquisitive one, someone who would not stand for blindness of the world. Or to be weak. But what’s conflicting me in my belief is that of you and the waitress of this diner, Angie” </p><p>“And what of me and Angie?”</p><p>“Not so much Angie but you. Quite honestly, your blind as a bat Peggy Carter”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A sound. Of fists on flesh and darkened alley way noises. 

Grunts and smacks left Peggys mouth and arm as her left hook swung across his cheek. She’s breathing heavily, her right arm across her stomach as a gash of red makes its mark. It stinging, cut deep into her abdomen and the warmth is spreading too fast to keep pressure. 

She can feel her knees get weak at the effort and grapples the alley wall for support, but in her eyes it all seems for naught as she watches her new suspect rise and wipe the blood trickling from his chin. His right knee had been kicked in (her heels coming in handy), so he limps accordingly watching with a sick smile as he looms closer. 

He’s all but three feet away and the gash across her stomach is getting quite warmer, she’s seeing two versions of him now as she sways. 

“Oh, little bitch getting tired? It won’t hurt too much darling. Quick and painless, waddya say?” 

_Deep breaths Peggy, deep breaths._

Its a mantra in her head, but she can’t seem to get the air to her lungs quick enough as she’s uppercut into her gash. A deep gasp and outcry of pain that echoes on the brick wall as she falls. Onto the ground her body hits hard and she feels a wetness on her cheek, either blood, tears or water.

_Probably all three._

Her arms are shaking as she tries to plant her palms on the asphalt and in vain hoist her body up. Elbows shaking from her weakened state she grits her teeth as she feels the oncoming air rush of the man’s boot to her wound. 

A scream from the pain, shes on her back now. Her body in quite spasms as he looms over her body to straddle her body. A smile so sadistic and jesus christ shes going to wipe it from his disgusting face. He brushes Peggy’s cheek with his index finger and chuckles as he comes closer.

 _The temptation to bite it clean off._

She’s gritting her teeth in pain and turning the pain into hatred as she glares. The water underneath her from the recent rain chills her spine, she can see in her peripheral vision a pipe leading down from the roof. One on its hinges. 

“Come now, thats not how to look at a man”

 _Oh, did she forget the smile?. Thats getting cleaned off as well._

He fists his hand to hit a blow to her face as he clenches the material of her shirt. Rearing back his arm she notices his wobbling knee. 

The pipe and a wobbly knee? Sounds perfect. 

With her last ounce of strength (the wound is beyond warm, its searing her insides) Peggy takes her knuckles and aims for his throat. Landing a clean shot, he wobbles back gasping for air as her knuckles impale his windpipe. Rolling off, her wound held by her hand now, she rips the pipe off its last rusty bolt. 

Taking it like a baseball bat, she hefts it over her shoulder and limps to the man on the ground struggling for breath. Crawling backwards quickly and kicking his feet out he pleads, not much comes out, just gasps and croaks. 

“Lights out, junior” 

And with a drawback that surely opened the wound larger, Peggy swings. The satisfying crack as he’s knocked out cold. 

She drops the pole with a clang as she sways and hits the brick wall with her shoulder, now seeing triple of the alley way exit. Checking her watch in a daze of numbers she gathers its half past five.

And it musters her a smile, a relieved sigh as her head knocks back against the wall. Thinking of a certain diner with a certain waitress. 

_Still time for a cup of tea._

The last thought as her body his the ground, darkness at the corner of her vision. 

\-------------------

“Peggy?! Jesus Christ, Pegs!”

A low moan is sent out as she blearily opens her eyelids to the sound of a female voice. She can still feel the wetness on her hand from her blood and the coldness of the water. Wait where am I?

“Angie?,” Her voice is croaky and worn out. _She must still be in the alley way?_ “Where exactly am I?” 

She can see tearful eyes above her and warm hands on her own pushes down on the wound. She’s flustered, Angie darting her eyes all over Peggy's body in a panicked worried state. 

In a weary daze Peggy smiles a dopey smile. _She’s quite cute like this._

“God Pegs, I was walking back home to see if ya were in and I hear moaning! Now, granted though it was the other type and nearly walked home but then I saw your hat peeking out the shadows! Ya know? The really sexy red one? And I dropped everythin and ran and you were, well, here! Bleeding all over and jesus Pegs what do I do? What happened?!”

Seeing no sign of the man (more for Angies safety than anything) Peggy lets a low sigh out. 

_The bastard must’ve run away._

Peggy raises her hand to Angies cheek to calm her nervous bubble of words and sucks in a breath from the effort. Tears are almost about to spill from the waitresses eyes at the shaky touch of Peggys clammy hands. Angies covered both her hands over Peggy’s one on her stomach and blood in staining her skin. 

“First off, your awfully cute in your worried state. Second of all, press something to my wound to stop the bleeding.” 

The small blush of Peggys first sentence shows on Angie’s face but is wiped when she quickly looks down to her apron around her waist. Untying it and folding it quickly Angie presses it under Peggy’s hand and goes to grab her other arm to drape it around her neck. 

Gratefully taking it, Peggy slowly raises with a gasp and leans heavily onto Angie’s body for support. The crimson lipped woman (more smeared than anything) lets her head lull onto Angie’s shoulder as Angie walks and she limps. 

“I’m so glad you're okay, Pegs” 

Angie’s voice is quite, cracking slightly as they make it back on the footpath and back to the apartment. Peggy’s heart twinges at the sound, her light blue eyes let a tear drop.She goes to say something but is caught by Angie’s voice again.

“Jesus, you're the one bleedin and I’m crying?” She grips tighter on Peggy’s waist and pulls her closer in (the tired hum of approval from Peggy is second nature). Than suddenly with wide eyes Angie babbles hurriedly as a horrid thought enters her mind.

“Its not a boyfriend or something is it Pegs?! Cause if it is I know a thing or two about where it hurts most on guys and let me say I’m not afraid to-” 

Chuckling tiredly Peggy limps and her head moves closer to Angie’s neck.

“I’m fine. Though I don’t doubt your kicking skills” 

Letting out a breath Angie sighs and nods. “If ya say so, sweetie” 

They limp and walk a few more silent moments, Angie’s head brimming with concern and questions and Peggy’s body brimming with the thought of a nice bath and company of tea and Angie. 

They make it inside to their building and a slight groan escapes from Peggy at the sight of stairs. Angie hefts her arm tighter around Peggy’s shoulder and her grip is firmer on her waist. It makes her blush and smile slightly. 

_Get your head out of the gutter Carter. Your bleeding, this is hardly romantic._

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you English”

It’s immensely comforting to hear the name and words from Angie’s mouth. 

And with surprising strength Angie practically carries the Agent up flights of stairs until they hit Peggy’s room. Opening the door with a click, Angie steers them to the bed and gently lays Peggy down with an audible hiss from Peggy’s mouth. 

“Okay, god, okay. Uhm, stitches? Yes, definitely stitches! Ya got a needle anywhere around here English?”  
Smiling slightly and still nursing her wound Peggy slowly lays back and groans out.

“Top left cupboard, first aid kit up the back” 

Nodding once Angie darts to the cupboards and grabs the kit coming to a rest by Peggy’s side. Dipping the bed slightly Angie opens it up grabbing thread and the needle.

“Right. Now what?” 

Nervously biting her lip Angie looks to Peggy. Lifting the makeshift bandage up as well as her shirt she grits her teeth and lays her head back into pillows.

“Go to work, nurse Angie”

Widening her eyes Angie looks to the wound.

“Jeez ya think thats a smart thing to do? What about calling an ambul-”

“NO! Do not, Angie Martinelli, call the ambulance” 

Shocked by Peggy’s urgency Angie shakes her head and closes her eyes. 

“Okay English, but if I’m hurting you at anytime…” 

Nodding, Peggy agrees and points to her wound. “Got it Angie. I’ll be fine. Just thread it through like your...cross-stitching. Yes like cross stitching, zigzag will do.”

And as the needle passes through her skin she bites back a gasp at the sensitive spot and instead looks to Angie’s nervous yet determined face. Breathing in Peggy finds the soft touch of Angie’s fingers comforting and soothing, the small pressings down as the needle pulls and the thumb rubbing of Angie’s fingers on her hip bone as the waitress finishes the last stitch. 

“Okay, looks about done. Blood stopped but it looks like you got a hefty wound there Pegs” 

Blowing out air at the miniscule movement as her lower body spasmed, Peggy nodded and looked gratefully towards Angie. The younger woman is still watching worriedly, her hand come to clasp on Peggy’s limp one at her side. Smiling cheekily, Peggy squeezed her hand. 

“Thank you nurse Martinelli, good as new is it?” Rolling her eyes Angie slapped lightly on a chuckling Peggys thigh. 

“Why yes Miss Carter, you're as perfect as always sweetheart” 

Stopping her small chuckles, Peggy lets the words wash over her (Angie seems like a deer caught in headlights) and well, 

_Perfect?_

“Um, you thirsty English? Great! I’ll fetch us some water” Nervously jumping up and turning for the door Angie walks out before Peggy can blink. The injured woman still struck by her innocent words. 

_Perfect? She thinks I’m perfect?_

Coming back with a tall glass of water, Angie places it beside her on a small wooden table and sits slowly as to not jostle Peggy’s body.

“You should get some rest English, but you better explain tomorrow” 

Sighing Peggy nods her head and resigns to the fact that _yes Peggy you are going to tell her. Everything._

“You scared me something awful back there, Pegs”

Angie’s face is ashen, and Peggy just notices the amount of blood on Angie’s hands and face. Small tear tracks trail her cheeks and if Peggy knew this perp would then connect to Angie’s crushing expression she wouldn’t of gone chasing for the trouble that usually chases her. 

_Oh gosh, Angie…_

“I’m so sorry Angie, I truly am. But I’m here now, and I’m quite content knowing you are too”

She see’s Angie’s face lift and the hand she’s holding holds tighter. 

“W-would you...” 

Clearing her throat from her stammering Peggy gathers her thoughts (It’s quite hard with a woman who you're starting to fall in love with is looking at you with hopeful puppy eyes and your eyes are drooping from exhaustion) 

“Would you stay? I-I rather enjoy your company and I…” 

Peggy’s eyelids are falling like curtains, the pillows are so soft beneath her head and Angie’s warm hand in hers is making it all the more harder to stay awake. 

But Peggy’s next words are soft like the summer rain that’s falling gently outside their window as she falls asleep and Angie cannot fathom how angelic one can be covered in dry blood and bruises. 

“I need you Angie”

It’s whispered and beautiful Angie thinks, as Peggy’s breathing evens out.

Softly brushing a slicked curl from Peggy’s face Angie fondly smiles, a look she can never remember giving out to anyone else before the woman sleeping in front of her.

 _I need you too, English. Gosh I need you too._

And it’s not a surprise that early the next morning (after receiving no word from Miss Carter and coming over to investigate and well, sneaking in was quite hard) Jarvis finds the two women asleep, with one Angie Martinelli curled around Peggy’s waist. 

He turns and locks the door, smiling to himself as he walks because well of course he was right. Over the tea him and Agent Carter had not so long ago, he was right. 

A common misconception blinding love can be, but it can make exceptions. 

_Blind as a bat she is._


	2. Chapter 2

A weight is settled on her right side and Peggy can feel warm breaths on her neck. 

Its early morning and she's not sure if the click of her apartment door was imagined or not, but she blearily opens her eyes to the sun spanning through her window. 

Peggy can feel a soft arm across her stomach, idly rubbing their thumb across a bandaged cut. Its soothing, the sharp after pain of the gash being caressed by fingertips. 

It doesn't take long for Peggy to trail her eyes up along the arm and meet a dribbling waitress' face who looks too adorable to be real with sexy messy bed hair and half her clothes on from last night. 

 

It makes Peggy chuckle, the dorky woman whom she can't really understand why she's so _pulled_ to her. Maybe, she thinks, its how bubbly she is. How vastly different Angie stands out in the gray drab people that walk the streets. Or how she can make her smile with the quickest of words and a hip bump of "shut up English". Or maybe its how Angie didn't second guess or question what happened last night, she just nursed her wound and ever so selflessly held her till she fell asleep.....

_And oh my god. Where is Angie's top?!_

An awkward cough and red cheeks, Peggy is met with not only a really sexy Angie with a sleep ridden body but that exact body is naked from the waist up, clad in only a bra and her waitressing skirt. 

The thumb brushing her abdomen is _really_ not helping the thoughts of herself and Angie up against every surface of her room being far more naked than proper, screaming each others names as it all deliciously comes together. 

Or rather than it, _they._

It all makes Peggy blush harder because firstly, Angie is laying with one leg between her own and it is really _really_ inappropriate at this moment in time. Secondly, Peggy Carter, true to her English upbringing is still somewhat classy, and she would really like to go on a date first. Thirdly, its all too sudden and Peggy has tendencies to fall very hard. 

Its not fun at all when Angie seems to be the one enticing her to take the leap. 

So Peggy swallows the heat and need of wanting Angie in every way (including sleepy mornings like this) and let's her hand play with the fingers on her stomach and lightly moves them up Angie's arm and to her cheeks. Letting herself this quiet moment to just take Angie, beautiful kind funny adorable Angie in, and not think of anything else but what it would feel like to wake up like this all the time. 

But the touches stir a dreaming waitress as she snuggles deeper into Peggy's neck and grumbles while holding tighter to her body. 

"I swear if its mornin'...."

Peggy let's herself smile, warm and untouched by any burden or worry, just a full Peggy Carter smile that thus far only two people could bring out of her. 

No, she mustn't think of that. Of him. Because he's gone. And Angie's here, something good is _here_ , next to her and grumbling lightly about things like the morning and looking too angelic with the sun on her cheek and arms around Peggy's waist. 

So she stares and files that image away for her bad days, for days where she thinks too much. 

"Wake me up when I finally get rich..."

Angies snuggles closer and Peggy again notices the leg hooked around her own. Blushing she distracts herself with curling her fingers around Angie's hair with the arm around her shoulders. 

" ....that means never" 

A certain puff of warm air from Angie hits Peggy's skin and a shiver runs from the spot on her neck down to Peggy's toes. Its a sure distraction having an all too attractive woman draped across Peggy's body with legs entangled and no intent in letting go. 

Its all so warm and comfortable for Peggy to have any care for work and responsibilities. It doesn't make it any easier when Angie is still slowly tracing her fingers over Peggy's stomach and bandaged wound, it all feels too good and damn it all of Peggy doesn't deserve at least one good day free of overthin-

"Ahh, shoot!"

Sucking in a breath from the unexpected harder touch Peggy screws her eyelids shut and groans at the heat of pain in her lower stomach. 

A shocked and guilty hand flinches back as if on fire. With Angie looking back down in worry from her spot leaning on her elbow above Peggy. 

"Oh jeez Peggy, are you okay?! I'm so sorry, its not bleedin' is it?!" 

Shaking her head Peggy let's out the breath and grabs for Angie's hand while leaving her eyes closed.

"Everything's fine, your hand was helping actually. I would love if you didn't stop" 

Gently laying it back down and slowly going back to her position, Angie lays her head on her elbow on the pillow and traces the area of skin. From around the bandage to Peggy's sculpted stomach muscles, Angie counts the goosebumps that trail in her wake. 

_Gosh darn, Peggy Carter is one of a kind_

With lips that were downright sinful and eyes that pierced through Angie every look, the waitress was more often than not enthralled. And being half naked and touching Peggy's skin really set a mood.

And Angie Martinelli was all about moods, especially if one presents itself like this. 

But even if she was pretty much half way to third base and a bit, Angie keeps circling the cut. The peaceful look on Peggy's face renders anything else unimportant for Angie.

And besides, its a Sunday. The one day where Angie doesn't have to swallow the cafe pigs remarks or sigh as a another slap landed. The one day when she can hang her mask on her coat rack, rubbing tiredly at the imprints it leaves on her skin. 

Laying here with Peggy in bed? Angie didn't even remember the mask back home still swinging from its perch. 

But it reminds her why she's here in the first place, why she had to nearly see her white faced and dead. Why Angie herself saw Peggy in an alleyway bleeding out, and all she could feel was the slow ice freezing her heart and breath as she looked into Peggy's eyes. 

So Angie traces Peggy's stomach one more time and pats it gently to gain the sleepy woman's attention. 

A groan of whining and Peggy opens her eyes slowly as she feels the angelic touches cease. 

"Darn, and here I thought you'd never stop"

And she she smiles jokingly in Angies direction but it falters seeing her worried yet serious gaze. Peggy draws her eyebrows together in concern. 

"Angie? What's wrong?" 

"Your an idiot" 

An agape mouth and small outrage is what escapes Peggy's surprised face. Shaking her head she asks.

"Excuse me?" 

Rolling her eyes Angie pokes her in the arm and sits up letting the sheets fall. 

" _You_ are the biggest oblivious dope I’ve ever met, English" 

Angies face has turned angry, eyebrows together and a small fire in her eyes and Peggy (for once in her life) can honestly say, well, she's quite scared for her life right now.

 _Note to self Peggy, never anger an Italian._

And Angies worry of Peggy and down right terror at the image of her blood soaked body enters the waitress mind and she can't stop the long string of words that follow.

"First off, passing out in an alleyway and not tellin me what happened?! You coulda died! Right there in my arms! Oh let's not forget the fact that for some ungodly reason ya think not to call an ambulance??"

Shes up now, arms spread and heaving her chest, Angie paces the floor as she let's her arms fall in astonishment and head shake at Peggys utter _stupidness_ last night. All Peggy can do is stare, like a child being scorned. Honestly, she can't help but think only Angie could do this too her. Dig out a secret Agent with just words and no top on. 

" _Then_ you make me stitch you up, worried sick mind you, and you think I'm gonna be all fine and dandy the next mornin?! Well sorry miss 'everythins fine' but I don't fly that way!"

She stopped pacing and turns to look at Peggy in the bed, knees drawn up as best she can while looking guiltily up to Angie with her mouth poised to talk but nothing comes out. 

Its another day of when she thinks too much. 

_I'm sorry. I am. I want to tell you. I can't. I could. But I can't lose you. No actually, something could happen to you and everyone in this city would cry and get over it but god Angie I don't think I could. Its selfish, god its selfish, but I don't think I could take losing you_. 

Its all there, in her mind. Words of what Peggy should say, but at the risk of what? Angie with a bullet to her body? Angie falling to the ground as Peggy hears her heartbeat slow down? No, no no no. The image is enough to suck the air from her lungs. But Angie's now looking at her and Peggy tries to draw her knees closer, it hurts but it distracts her from the nightmarish images flickering past. 

Seeing Peggy's expression Angie softens and kneels at the bed, taking Peggy's hand and kissing the bruised knuckles waiting for Peggy to raise her head. So small, so unlike the poised chin up, English woman Angie sees walk through the diner doors. So vulnerable, and Angie can see she doesn't do this often, maybe not even at all. 

"Honey?"

She sees Peggy clear her throat and the hand in hers tightens the smallest fraction. 

"Some people care Pegs. Some people give a flying hoot about you, and someday you're gonna realize this. You're gonna realize that I care for you, more than I should actually. But if you need time its OK, cause I'm always gonna be here"

Peggy’s looking at Angie with her eyes flickering damp and lips parted slightly. Small tears at the sides of her eyes that refuse to fall and a small waver to her breaths. Because the words flow so easily into Peggy and they hit the center of her chest. 

Angie cares. Angie Martinelli cares more than she should and Peggy shuts her eyes and let's a lone tear makes its way down. 

She feels the swipe of a familiar thumb on her cheek and smiles into the palm holding her face. 

"I'll wait, forever English. If I have to"

There's a small sad smile on her lips and Angie wonders if she can wait. If she can hold and wait for Peggy Carter. But when she sees her wet eyes and feels the cheek beneath her palm, everything clicks into place. 

Because Angie Martinelli would be 87, with hips that don't work like they used to, and still be waiting for Peggy. Waiting behind a diner counter till she hears the bell chime. 

So she continues, hoping to crack Peggys own armour and mask. She can see it slowly fall off as she rubs her thumb across Peggy's cheek and hand. 

"But you gotta let me in Peggy. I want to know _you_. And see you and feel you and protect you even though judging from those moves last night, which you'll also tell me about, you might not need me."

Smiling hopefully from her position next to Peggy, Angie gently rises and sits next to Peggy. 

Still topless and beautiful. 

Peggy smiles and shakes her head, in awe at the woman sitting and asking for Peggy as a whole. Asking for everything about herself and for once all the days of Peggy thinking too much leave out the apartment window.

So with a deep breath and a hand to her cut she sits up and let's it all go. But Angie is here bathed in sunlight and she's so light and good that Peggy falters for half a second in her next words. 

But she remembers Jarvis' theory on blind love and how Angie is always there and holding her hand. 

Peggy needs her. She can see that now. Peggy needs Angie and as she looks at the waitress from her position on the bed it all checks out, everything checks out as she thinks of a snoring Angie and how much she wants those mornings of bliss. And it all tumbles out, relief and dread mixed with one. 

Peggy tries not to think too much. 

"I work for the SSR, an agent actually. It stands for the Strategic Scientific Reserve..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres gonna be another update here! probs one to two more.


	3. Chapter 3

"An agent? You're a full blown, honest to goodness agent?" 

At Peggy's words Angie immediately lets her mouth drop, because Peggy an agent? _Peggy, the sexy telephone worker who can rock anything that is considered clothes, is an agent_? 

After her talk of the details and the all around gist of what she does she let's her voice go to an end as she watches Angie for a reaction. Picking at her nails and biting her lip, Peggy waits for the explosion, the inevitable shit storm that she was hoping to avoid. 

But all she gets is Angie's eventual mouth closing with a click and her head tilting slightly sideways, like a confused puppy. 

"Huh"

Peggy raises her eyebrows, really the lack of words was more worrying.

"That's it? Just, huh? You're not mad? Angry?"

Angie looks down and shakes her head, her soft messy curls swaying. Looking at Peggy with a scrunched nose.

"Why would I be angry? I more confused is all. I mean yeah, down in the dumps you couldn’t trust me, but is that what all the late nights were? Or are you just a secret party animal?"

Smiling sadly down, Peggy shakes her head. She was one lucky gal to have someone like Angie. 

"No, I'm a secret _agent_. And I could trust you, I still can Angie. I just didn’t want to endanger you. I would never forgive myself if something happened.”

Nodding and biting her lips Angie fiddles with her fingers, and Peggy smiles slightly at her dazed childish expression.   
“Undercover _does_ have it’s party perks though." 

She sees Angie's eyes widen and she claps excitedly at the prospect of gowns she would have to work the rest of her life to pay off and Peggy swinging fists and being all agent-y. Peggy snorts at her and feels the bed bounce from Angies energy. 

"Do you get to wear disguises? Cause let me tell ya the costumes at auditions are downright offensive to wear. Really English, they itch like fleas in the Summer"

Rolling her eyes and getting comfier (Peggy estimates she'll be here awhile) she indulges Angie's questions. 

"Yes, gowns and wigs the like. Though the process is unflattering. Gun holster and radio? Trust me Angie I'd rather wear a corset." 

Smiling Angie shakes her head at the absurdity of it all. 

"Your a real agent aren't ya?"

"Why yes I thought we covered that" 

Shaking her head Angie scoots closer to Peggy and leans over. 

The view Peggy gets of Angie's chest makes her divert her eyes so quickly she wonders if they pop out their sockets, but she manages and sees Angie's suddenly forlorn look. 

"We did. Its just all this time I thought I knew Peggy Carter."

Looking down and leaning back Angie sighs. Peggy instantly misses the warm presence of her body.

"I don't know a single thing about you Pegs." 

Guilt. Plain guilt. She knows so much about Angie. Her favorite color is yellow (fitting) she knows her favorite movie, favorite drink, where she lived as a child, her family members names, her celebrity crushes, her passions. 

And now that Peggy thinks of it, all Angie really knows about her is her morning and afternoon orders. 

"Red."

Her voice is warm and inviting, Peggy looking to Angie and touching her hand as she says it. She sees Angie confused look and grabs her hand fully.

"My favorite colour. It’s red"

The smile and little bounce as Angie moves next to Peggy is worth it, even if she has to delve deeper and deeper. Places that hold such a tight lock Peggy wonders if she'll be able to find the key. 

"My mothers name was Amanda and my fathers Harrison. I lived in London my childhood and moved in with my parents later in Virginia. Moved back to London. So on so forth. My favorite food is your cakes and for some reason at the moment, you Angie, seem to be my celebrity crush."

She doesn't take a breath and continues. Peggy doesn't doubt though that Angie's eager ears are taking it all in. And at Peggy's last words Angie smiles brightly and shifts closer to Peggy on the bed. 

"I like taking walks in the morning. Spring is my favorite season, I was born April 9th 1919 and before I lose breath and nerve Angie, I seem to be caring far too much for you"

A quick kiss is what she gets. To the cheek, leaving a small imprint of faint lipstick as Angie leans back the slightest distance. Close enough to make contact with lips, yet far away enough to break the spell. 

So they're a breath away, reveling in the closeness of it all as they couldn't remember through the night the feel of each others body. The lack of clothes and Peggy's (quite unbuttoned) shirt swims to their heads, its hard to shake off but somehow amidst the thoughts of ‘what have I done’ and ‘she’ll only get hurt’ Peggy relents. 

Ever so reluctantly, she closes her eyes and sighs. 

“I want you to know everything Angie, I do. But I feel I’m too much of heavy burden for your shoulders to bare. I’ll only bring trouble”

She sees her smile, a shrug of shoulders as Angie leans on her arm with her legs curled in on the bed. The sun hitting her hair perfectly while her eyes sparkle and Peggy wonders if Angies lipstick mark on her cheek will stain. She hopes it does. 

“Trouble? English I’ve walked downtown in the rain at midnight while only sportin my heels as my weapon. I can take a bit of trouble.”

Seeing Peggy’s expression though, one of underlying loss, Angie defines a more set expression and looks to Peggy. With eyes burning blue and hand resting comfortably on Peggy’s knee. 

“All joking aside, if you're gonna call your self a burden. You're my burden. I’m gonna break my shoulders carrying you Pegs, and theres nothin you can do to stop me.”

Letting her face show too much, Peggy lets the words hit her. They roll over her in waves and waves. Its all too much and her side is still hurting but Angie is looking at her like she hung the moon. 

But Peggy couldn’t of, couldn’t of hung the moon. Because Angie painted the stars with her lips and the moon simply shone as she would smile Peggys way. 

And Peggy feels something. It’s In her chest as it warms rapidly, like Angie’s eyes in the morning at breakfast. 

Shes not sure, but it feels familiar. Something like…..well, love. 

_Christ_. 

“Angie…”

Putting her index finger too Peggys lips Angie shakes her head as Peggy crosses her eyes surprised at the touch. She looks deadpandly at Angie’s ‘over the top acting face’ of pouting, like a stage girl getting what she wants. Its muffled by her finger as Peggy tries to speak. 

“Angie I think-”

“Shhh, English. For once shut your beautiful mouth, ‘kay?.” 

Sighing Peggy rolls her eyes and indicates for her to speak. Amused at Angies obvious smirking face, she lets the serious talk wait for another day. 

“I’m bursting with things to say as well, Pegs. Like that one time when I was nine and found my older brothers smoking in dads garage. Jeez did they have a fit, so I had to hold it in for at least three days. Three days! Can you believe it!? Oh, but mom found the packets and let me tell ya, those two had another thing coming and-”

“Angie? Your point?” 

Scrunching her eyebrows together Angie leans back with her finger still muffling Peggys lips. And at Peggy’s slightly amused yet impatient gaze Angie continues. 

“Oh right, my point English is that, well..hang on I did have a point to all this.”

Chuckling Peggy kisses the finger on her lips and grabs it carefully, bringing it down to her chest to rest comfortably on above her opened shirt. The sun is shining through brightly, it feels like late noon and Peggy wonders where the time even flew. 

“And I’m sure it was eloquent as ever, love. But we’ve been in bed for nearly a whole two days” 

Angie shrugs and lays back down, curling her body around Peggy’s as warm skin meets the cool of Angie’s and now she knows why they never moved. 

“So? I can call in sick, and unless Mr fancy pants busts in this door yelling about espionage and secret agent stuff, I’m pretty sure theres nowhere we gotta be” 

Peggy sighs and closes her eyes, ‘no where we gotta be’. It sounds like heaven, just them with no duties or responsibilities. Just Peggy Carter and Angie Martinelli. 

“You know what? I agree. And you're far too pretty like this to leave anyway” 

A joking look and raised eyebrow from Peggy and Angie is along for the ride. Smiling she gasps in mock horror. 

“Is that what I am to you, English? A pretty thing?”

She thinks of what she’s said, of what shes revealed these past hours and Peggy doesn’t feel like something bad is gonna happen. Like she’ll lose something again, she doesn’t feel afraid of love. Maybe she should. And maybe the worlds tumbling around her, maybe it is broken and messed up with war and things no one should ever have to experience. But Peggy’s standing amidst the rubble and for once she feels like it can be rebuilt.

For once Peggy’s reaching out her hand for something.

She wouldn’t call Angie a _something_ , but what ever she grabbed onto feels like the waitresses soft skin and long fingers. 

“That and much more, Angie.” 

She guesses by Angie’s smile that the warm feeling _was_ love. 

It doesn’t scare her like it should. 

And maybe before Angie breaks her shoulders carrying her, Peggy can take some of the weight.

And while they're here, Peggy will tell every detail of her mind and life. So they do, till dusk they speak (not a hard task for Angie but Peggy feels drained) so its second nature as Angie curls around behind Peggy. 

Peggy’s told a lot, the key to the deepest parts of her is still missing but shes trying. It must be lost beneath the rubble. 

It’s 11 o’clock and everything catches up to them both, Angie holds tighter to Peggy’s body. 

“I know you're holding back. But I can wait, I can wait….”

Angie’s voice is sleepy, catching on soft exhales of breath as it tickles the back of Peggy’s neck and carries on. The warmth spreading down her spine? It is love.

“forever if I have to, English” 

Peggy’s eyes are open now, and she’s looking at Angie. 

(She can see _everything_ )


End file.
